terrelinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucien Lyons
Césaire Gérard Lyons II (born March 19, 1969), better known as Lucien Lyons, is a Terreli rapper, actor, record producer, and music executive; he is also the Chairman and CEO of Empire Entertainment. Lucien is the patriarch of the famed Lyons Family. Life Césaire Gérard Lyons II was born in Lyon, Normandie to Jacque and Lisette Lyons. He is the grandson of business mogul Césaire Géroux. Césaire attended school at l'École de Saint-Pierre Pour les Garçons, and was a very rebellious child. His grandfathers connections were the only thing that kept him in the school after he put a stink bomb in the Proviseurs car. Césaire immediately began his musical career after graduation, releasing his first full length album in October 1987. He went on a east coast tour the following spring, which brought him in contact with Dre. The two would eventually become an inseparable duo. Neither the album and its subsequent tour were very popular. Césaire second album was released in May 1889 to much less acclaim than its predecessor. One month later his father died of a heart attack. Losing his father put Césaire in a very low place. He stopped making music and began doing drugs and drinking. He was cut off by his family, except his mother, and began living a life of crime. Césaire was arrested in 1990 for Assaulting an Officer and he was sentenced to five years in prison. While in prison Césaires mother died of suicide. After serving his time Césaire began recording a comeback mixtape later that year. The tape was released in March 1995 under the name Lucien Lyons, and was big in urban markets. Luciens sound was much more gritty and real compared to that of his earlier works as Césaire; this earned him a FONIE for Best Hip Hop Album in 1996. Lucien immediately began working on a full length album, which he entitled L'éveil. The album dropped November 1996 and debuted at number one on the charts. It stayed at number one for seven weeks. Lucien reunited with long time friend and partner Dre to embark on a two month world tour. After the world tour Jerémie went on a national tour to search for new talent for his new record label Enpire Entertainment. This nationwide talent search was televised and averaged 26.3 million viewers a night. Lucien took home four FONIES for L'éveil in 1997. After the talent search Lucien decided to take a break from music and began working on his acting career. At first he only received minor film and television roles. He didn't get his first staring role until the 1999 film Une Derniér Fois, about a young team of bank robbers performing one last stick up at the largest bank in Pyrus. Lucien received an EXCIN nomination for his role as Jules, the groups shooter. He released a five track mixtape in February 2000, and went on a very short tour before filming his second feature film Le Meileur Home. The film stopped production midway through due to disputes between the actors and producers, and filming didn't resume until late 2001. The movie was released on Valentine's Day 2003 and grossed over Ł600 Million. After the films debut Lucien went back to working on his music. He released his fourth studio album entitled Jouer le Jeu in December 2004. He filmed Les Meileures Vacances de l'Home, a sequel to Le Meileur Home, in 2012 and it was released on Christmas 2013. His fifth studio album, Les Lyons Lucien Sonent, followed in March 2014. Marriage & Children Lucien married his former manager, producer, and actress Cerise Durant in September 1995. They have two sons: Jacque in 1987 and Jailen in 1990. Lucien and Cerise separated in 2010 and recently divorced in October 2015; he was engaged to Empires Head of A&R Cloé Carlsen until February 2015.